As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, with a work machine such as a crane, an upper slewing body is slewably provided on an upper portion of a lower travelling body through a slewing bearing, for example. The upper slewing body includes a slewing frame slewably attached to the slewing bearing, a boom that performs lifting and the like of a lifting load, and a mast. For example, the work machine includes an upper spreader provided at a distal end portion of the mast, and a lower spreader provided on the slewing frame. The boom is hoisted when the mast is hoisted by a hoist rope wound around the upper spreader and the lower spreader.